Bedtime Stories from Vocaloid
by Potato-chan99
Summary: Drabbles about different Vocaloids going through their own troubles to put their kids to sleep. Meiko x Kaito chapter is done, NEW Gumi x Len chapter is UP! Gakupo x Luka COMING SOON. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Luckiest Man in the World

**A/N. hiiiii everybodyyyyyy xD haha i thought of this last night, tell me what you think! i'm gonna add more drabbles soon, wait for those ok? :3 anyways, yeah, i totally support KaiMei! C: OTPOTPOTPOTP**

**yeah, kaito sings 'edelweiss' because my uncle uses that as a lullaby for his kids. haha. now, for the story!**

* * *

The loud wails of a 3 month old baby echoed throughout the Shion household. A blue haired man with striped green pajamas carefully got out of his bed as not to disrupt the sound, sleeping figure laying next to him. He quietly walked to the baby's nursery, turning on the light and rubbing his tired eyes.

"So you've gotten up again, Miku? Let's put you back to sleep. " he muttered, and sat down on the large couch lying next to the baby's crib. Gently, he rocked the small crib, side to side, making a comforting creaking rhythm he could sing to.

The moment Kaito opened his mouth, baby Miku's wailing abruptly went down a notch. His deep, low baritone voice seem to calm the entire house.

"_Edelweiss, edelweiss. Every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright. You look happy to meet me._"

And suddenly, it all stopped. Miku stopped wailing completely, and was laying still, eager to hear more. Kaito heard footsteps, slowly approaching the nursery. _  
_

A sleepy Meiko was at the doorway, eyes almost closed. Her lace white night gown loosely hung around her waist and hips. "Kaito... " she mumbled, and sleepwalked towards the couch, laying down, her head on Kaito's lap and her feet propped on the armrest. Her chocolate brown hair was disheveled, probably due to the tossing and turning in the night because of the baby's crying.

"You really work too hard, Mei. " Kaito whispered, chuckling.

"Mmmmeeh." the baby restlessly voiced.

_"Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow. Bloom and grow, forever. Edelweiss, edelweiss. Bless my homeland forever."_

And with this, he continued rocking the crib, until he heard the quiet breathing of baby Miku, and saw that she was peacefully sleeping.

He still couldn't believe he was a father. And to such a beautiful baby, too. Both of them had tried to figure out where she got her teal eyes and greenish hair from, until Meiko decided it had to be from one of Kaito's family members. Kaito had agreed and said that it was probably from his grandfather, Nigaito.

Miku still didn't have too much hair, only a few tufts of green emerging from the sides of her head, which Meiko had gathered and made two ponytails out of. She looked like an angel while she was asleep, her chubby, rosy cheeks turned to the side and her small fists grasping a rattle. Her cherry lips, her tiny fingernails, her baby feet. Everything about her was perfect. It was unimaginable to have a baby more beautiful than her.

Kaito stroked his wife's hair, something that was comforting to Meiko. She was gorgeous and all of Kaito's friends were envious that he had gotten such a lovely wife. Even if she was pale from her pregnancy, and had dark circles under her eyes, she was still dazzling to him. He could still see the radiant smile on her face in the delivery room when she found out that she had gotten a baby girl. She worked hard, and made sure that the people closest to her were safe. That made her one-of-a-kind. And that's why he loved her. Her long, dark eyelashes and alluring eyes; her exquisite voice and her hourglass figure made her nothing less than stunning.

Bending his head, Kaito laid a quick kiss on Meiko's forehead, and lifted her up bridal style while carefully carrying her back to their room, turning off the light on his way out. She was exhausted, and he knew that she desperately needed sleep.

He had a beautiful daughter, a beautiful wife and a roof over his head. Kaito Shion felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Monster Repellant

**A/N. hi everrybodyyyy~ so, i've always thought that Lily and Rin would be really cute siblings... and if Len was the father... xD **

**Len x Gumi isn't exactly my OTP, I've always preferred Luka x Len, but after watching "Ah! It's a wonderful Cat's Life" I totally started shipping them haha. *u* so yeahhh, enjoy! **

* * *

"Momma?"

A six year old Lily sat up in her bed, wearing oversized purple pajamas and holding a fluffy brown teddy bear. Her long blonde hair already reached her knees, so it was braided in an effort to keep it untangled. Those mature cerulean eyes of hers gazed at her mother, who was reading a story to an already asleep Rin Kagamine.

"Yeah, honey?" Gumi turned around, closing her book gently. She frowned, apparently concerned. "What's up?"

"Can I sleep with you and papa today?" Lily hugged her bear to her chest, nuzzling its soft fur on her cheeks.

"Why, Lily? You're six years old now, and even your little sister can sleep by herself. Are you scared of something?" Gumi always knew what Lily's thoughts and intentions were. She could connect with her children far better than most parents could, a gift that not many people had.

"But Rin-rin's only three! She doesn't know _that_ much, so of course she can't be afraid of monsters!" She pouted, her eyes growing a tad bit watery. "Pleeeeeaaase? Just for one more night?"

"Lily, you said that yesterday. I want you to start sleeping in your own bed now, ok?"

"But the monsters are gonna come and get me in the middle of the night! They creep up from the closet and they say wanna eat my brains! And you can't tell me they're not real, cuz that's what Papa said, but I _know_ they are cuz I can actually see them! I really can, promise!" By now, Lily's big, blue eyes were full of tears and her pout was steadily turning into a frown.

"Oh, now, honey." Gumi carefully got up from Rin's twin bed and sat on Lily's, wiping the tears away from her face with her nightgown sleeves. "I know what you mean. Actually, I was afraid of monsters, myself, until I used No-Mon."

"No-Mon? Lily inquired, sniffling. "What's that?"

"It's like a monster repellant. It smells really good, so stinky monsters hate it. Here, let me go get some." Gumi strode out of the room, a rummaging of the cabinets was heard, and she returned, her hand covering the words "Febreze" off a brand new bottle.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed, and shaking it twice, and sprayed the perimeter of the room, filling it with a delightful flower smell. "Ok? Now the monsters _definitely_ will not come."

"Ok. Promise? Pinky swear they won't come?" Lily suspiciously looked up at her mother. "Sure?"

Gumi chuckled, and linked her pinky to Lily's. "Promise. Now go to sleep." She tucked her in, kissing her cheek and ruffling her hair.

Lily really did look like Len. Well, both their children looked like Len. Blonde hair, blue eyes, prominent cheekbones. But something about them was so... Gumi. The nose? Probably. Really, it was so hard figuring out these things...

"Gumi, ready for bed?" Len appeared at the doorway, rubbing the stubble on his cheeks and peering at the children through his glasses. His short, blonde ponytail hung loosely behind his head and down his back.

"Yeah, just putting the kids to bed." She followed him out the door, and in no time all the lights were shut off, the entire house quiet in the dark.

* * *

Gumi cuddled next to a snoring Len, her head comfortably resting in the crook of his neck. Her arm was entwined around his, she was usually cold at night and found a warmth source comforting. What she didn't notice was a certain six year old tip toeing towards their room, and when she did notice (Gumi was always a light sleeper) she turned on the desk lamp next to her.

"Lily?" She yawned, using her hands to comb her tangled lime green hair back. "What are you doing, I thought I told you to sleep in your own room..."

"Yeah, but momma, I was kinda scared for you and papa, cuz you guys forgot to put No-Mon around your room, so I thought you'd be in danger. So now I'm here to protect you guys. " She nodded, satisfied with her explanation.

"Ehh... what's going on..." Len suddenly stopped snoring, and opening his eyes, blinked, turning his head towards Lily and Gumi. "Oh, hi, honey. What happened?"

Gumi sighed. "Len, your daughter is really persistent."

"Obviously a trait she inherited from me." he groaned, turning back around.

"Oh, shut up, Len. Lily, honey, come on up. But this is the last time, ok?"

"Yes, momma." Lily hopped up on the bed, rolling in between her mother and father.

Suddenly, the familiar running footsteps of a little girl was heard.

"Hey! No fair! I wanna sleep with momma and papa too!" squeaked the little Rin Kagamine, her lopsided white bow hanging off a strand of blonde hair.

"Oh, alright, sweetie. Lily, help your sister up, please."

* * *

And soon all four of the family members were cozily sleeping on the king sized bed, first Len, then Rin, Lily and Gumi, in that order. Just a normal night in the normally hectic Kagamine household, but it was all worth it; Len and Gumi couldn't be happier with the wonderful children they had gotten.


End file.
